1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a pivotal-axis changing hinge that allows a cover to be pivotally mounted to a base without the rotation of the cover being restricted by the base.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices like calculators, translation machines, notebook computers, mobile phones and the like comprise a base, a cover and at least one hinge mounted between the base and the cover.
The hinge connects the cover to the base and allows the cover to rotate relative to the base. A hinge comprises two leaves and a pintle assembly. The leaves are respectively connected securely to the cover and the base and have pivoting holes that correspond to each other. The pintle assembly has a pivotal axis, is mounted through the pivoting holes of the leaves allowing the leaves to pivot along the pivotal axis of the pintle assembly.
However, if the base or the cover is thick, a proximal edge of the cover will inevitably hit the base when pivoting, restricting the rotating angle of the cover and causing inconvenience.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a pivotal-axis changing hinge to obviate or mitigate the aforementioned problems.